Library
The Library is a place where students can read, borrow books and work on homework and studying. It has recently (2017-2018) been renovated so that there is a mezzanine floor upstairs. It is open from 8:00 AM to 6:00 PM. Primary Floor The Primary Floor is open to all students. It contains a table consisting of 5iMacs for research and accessing the library database. This floor contains Primary Fiction, Secondary Non-Fiction, Magazines and the Librarian's Table. iMac Stats They are downgraded versions of the ones in the Principal's Office. Display * 21.5-inch (viewable) LED-backlit glossy widescreen TFT display with support for millions of colours * Resolution: 1920 by 1080 pixels Processor * 2.5GHz quad-core Intel Core i5 with 6MB on-chip shared L3 cache Memory * 4GB (two 2GB) of 1333MHz DDR3 memory: 2.5 GHz * 500GB (7200 rpm) hard drive: 2.5 GHz * AMD Radeon HD 6750M graphics processor with 512MB of GDDR5 memory Video Support and Camera * FaceTime HD camera * Simultaneously supports full native resolution on the built-in display and up to a 30-inch display (2560 by 1600 pixels) on an external display * Support for extended desktop and video mirroring modes Audio * Built-in stereo speakers * Two internal 17-watt high-efficiency amplifiers * Headphone/optical digital audio output (minijack) * Audio line in/optical digital audio input (minijack) * Built-in microphone * Support for Apple iPhone headset with microphone Connections and Expansion * One Thunderbolt port * Mini DisplayPort output with support for DVI, VGA, and dual-link DVI (adapters sold separately) * One FireWire 800 port; 7 watts * Four USB 2.0 ports * SDXC card slot * Slot-loading 8x SuperDrive with 4x double-layer burning (DVD±R DL/DVD±RW/CD-RW) * Audio in/out * 10/100/1000BASE-T Gigabit Ethernet (RJ-45 connector) * IR receiver Librarians' Table The Librarians' Table is where students borrow books. It is where students can also borrow outdated Thinkpads, Chromebooks and iPads. The Head Librarians and the Librarians are stationed here. There is a printer, multiple boxes of books, and an exit. Since the installation of the mezzanine floor, there is also an elevator that can carry a maximum of 3 people. It is used to transport books. Mezzanine Floor/Balcony with the small librarian's desk at the corner of the mezzanine floor/balcony]] This is an overhang of the usual Library. It oversees a part of the library. Only the secondary are allowed on it. There is a worker's corner for library parent volunteers to sit and work. There are also rows of tables with charging ports beneath. There are several sofas on the side with the big glass windows. There is also a small librarian's desk next to the sofas, with the Sixth Stairwell entrance next to the desk, at the corner. There is a glass elevator at the opposite side of the big glass windows facing the side without the Piper's Hill Quarters, which connects to the bottom floor's librarian area. The balcony area is also off-limits to students and is sort of a mini librarian area, similar to the one at the bottom floor. Many books are stored in this area in plastic boxes. There is also a table, used for meetings. The Fourth Stairwell's top exit leads to this area and the usually enclosed area of the roof (i.e. the area inside the high fences, with lots of air ventilation ducts). Books Books in the library are specially picked to suit the needs of students. All of the books are picked carefully by the librarians and the parent-teacher association. It is certainly safe to say that all the books are appropriate for the students, and if inappropriate books found, they will be disposed of immediately. Borrowing Every student in this school is eligible to borrow items from the library. Such as books, CDs and board games. They are encouraged to borrow books from the library to boost the school's 'reading spirit'. Primary 1 and 2 students can borrow up to two objects, primary 3 to 5 five objects and lastly, secondary students can borrow eight items. Laptops Students can borrow laptops from the librarian counter on the primary floor. Students will need their student ID card to borrow the computer and then can get it and go. Students should return the laptop when they finished using it and should bring it back to the counter to redeem the student card back. The librarians only let the student use the laptop only if: # The iMac desktops are full. # They have work to do and is given permission from teachers. The laptops used before is the Lenovo Thinkpad. Due to the ThinkPads becoming old, laggy, heavy and worn down, the school bought a new batch of laptops intended for educational uses. They are new 2017 EDXIS Chromebook Touch. Featuring Intel Celeron Quad-Core processor N3160. The operating system used is Chrome OS. With a lightweight body weighing only 1250 grams. Also features an 11.6-inch 1366x768 resolution HD LED anti-glare screen and touchscreen. The new white Chromebooks are arguably better than the ThinkPads since they are faster. The librarians have recently replaced them with iPads. Category:Structures